Memories
by Sirus7009
Summary: Touko reflects on how things have come to be the way they are. A little cute for my blood, but I still like it x3 I might make more of these based on other characters...


Memories

Tsukasa: My first shot at ferriswheelshipping, as well as another contest entry! Hope it goes well! I don't own Pokémon nor the picture that inspires this fanfiction.

Note: As always, my work is inspired by a picture. This time, it's a very popular picture. If you've seen it, you'll know once you're done reading. Enjoy!

##############################################################################

Never in my life did I expect such troubles moving, especially not again, and especially not thinking I'd be moving with N!

It has been five years since the plasma incident. I'm reigning champ now, and moved out into my own house a year ago. Odd for someone so young to move out? Perhaps, but I needed my own place to train and maintain my team without others bothering me. But as aspiring trainer challenges died down, I began to long for someone... someone who had left my life before my life even began.

Our first real... time... together, was on that ferriswheel. We had seen each other several times, and even gone on a minor date, but that ferriswheel was amazing... I know, for ten year olds to have any kind of romantic relationship is considered odd, or even along the lines of taboo, but... ah, that ride felt like it would never end. I had the taste of his mouth stuck in mine until... oh, silly me, I got distracted.

Well, here I am. Moving out with N.

...

How did I find him? Well... I was on my way to a champions meeting in kanto, and decided to say hello to the famous professor oak, and the first thing I do as I walk into his lab is bump into his assistant, spreading notes and pokeballs and Pokémon food and other professoring things all over the floor. I immediately rushed to pick everything up, but I quickly noticed that the assistant wasn't doing the same. As I turned to ask what was wrong, I found my eyes filled with green. Before me sat the one and only leader of Team Plasma, N!

Before I knew what I was doing, I tackled him back to the ground, pinning him down so he couldn't run... but it was never even a thought in his mind to run. He slowly, but surely, wrapped his arms around me, "Touko..." he mumbled, shocked at my actions, "What... What are you doing here?"

As I sat up I gathered in all the features I missed in the tackle. He had matured over the years, and as his eyes scanned me I could tell he was thinking the same of me. "I'm here to visit Professor Oak... what are you doing here?"

"My research in Pokémon led me here, and Professor Oak took me under his wing..." N explained, "That's incredible!" I said happily, "Being taken in by Professor Oak... you must really be something N!" His eyes lowered a bit, leading me to laugh before continuing, "Of course, I knew you of all people could do it."

As we stood up, he took me into his arms again, "And here I am, thinking about the last time we met, and you bump into me here..."

"You... You were thinking about me...?" I asked, my face reddening with embarrassment, "Really...?"

"Really..." He said, staring into my eyes...

Ah, how dreamy he was. Oh, here I am daydreaming. Once again, here we are packing together. N and I hit it off right away and decided to move out together, to Kanto so that we can be closer to N's work with Oak. The championship? Oh, I passed the reigns to Touya. He'd been ripping me apart with battle after battle after pointless battle. However, he was the strongest trainer to challenge me, so I just let him win and boom! He was champion. I hope he enjoys dealing with annoying little upstarts every time he tries to take a wink of sleep.

Packing can be a drag, but if you're with someone you love, it can fly by. And by some chance, while I'm packing, I come across an old picture of N bumping into a picture of Cheren, Bel and I. It was so funny how I blistered him the moment after the flash since he ended up practically jumping on my head when "Jumping" Into the picture.

I giggled just as he leaned over my shoulder, taking a gander at what was distracting me from my work, "Honey, what are you doing?" He asked. Yes, we had already started using pet names... is it odd?

"Just remembering how good of a right hook I had back as a kid" I giggled again, "Do you remember? You almost got put in the hospital because of it, dear."

"Huh?" N's hand trailed to his face as he recalled the horrific pain, "Oh yeah, I did... man that hurt..." He chuckled with a light smile, "Those were the good old days... no cares, no worries... but now..."

"Yeah, we should get back to work."

"Yeah..."

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

N stared at me for a moment, then smiled again.

"I love you too"


End file.
